Love is not a mental disease
by yomichan305
Summary: When Roxas fell in love with a college student, he had no idea his boyfriend would be arrested. Aku/Roku Finally Updated
1. Chapter 1 Bio sucked no longer

Roxas was sitting in last period Biology, zoning out to the sound of the announcements when the perky voice of a student changed to the deep voice of the principal, Xemnas. (No one was ever called by his or her last names in Twilight Town.)

"Good Morning students. It has been brought to the attention of the school board that a few students have been having overly 'intimate' relationships with students of the local collage, Twilight University, which is why I feel the need to remind you that an intimate relationship between someone over eighteen and someone under is illegal and punishable by law. We see fit to warn you of this, as we have been experiencing problems in this matter. That is all, and have a good rest of the day."

And with that, the PA system clicked off.

Their teacher Cloud had left the room, and the class was in an uproar, wondering whom it could be that was actually dating someone at TU. Roxas zoned out some more, not really listening to his lab partner Sora gossip to their friend Kairi about it.

Cloud walked back in yelling for everyone to quiet down. Someone trailed behind him.

At the sight of this person, Roxas' mouth dropped open. He was probably around twenty, and could be called neither a boy, nor a man. He was just a guy. A really hot guy in Roxas' opinion. He was tall and lanky, which immediately made him attractive, but his hair was defiantly the selling point.

It was fire red, and spiked back into perfect poky perfection. He carried a cocky, confident air about him, and wore a smirk on his face.

Roxas couldn't keep his eyes off the guy! Not just because he was so gorgeous, but because Roxas couldn't help but feel a kind of connection between them, like they'd met before somewhere. In a dream perhaps?

He and Cloud reached the front of the classroom, where they captured the room's attention. He noticed how Sora waved to Axel who raised a hand and smirked in recongnition. How did Sora know him?

"Alright everyone. We have a guest with us today," Cloud called out calmly.

"This is Axel. He's a sophomore at TU, studying Biology. He's here today to give us a demonstration on fire and its properties. This'll be a final exam for him, so try not to be total assholes."

The class laughed as Axel began the lesson.

Roxas couldn't concentrate at all.

A few times, Axel called on him, but all he could do was gape for a few seconds before his brain started to form coherent thoughts. By that time however, Axel had just chucked and moved on to someone who actually had their hand raised, however his eyes lingered on Roxas the entire time.

Awhile later, the bell signaled for the end of class, and Roxas was almost disappointed. He really didn't care much for Bio.

He noticed Axel hanging around the back of the room but thought nothing of it as he got up to leave.

Suddenly Cloud called him to his desk as his friends shouted goodbyes to him. Roxas figured that he was going to get told off for not paying attention, but Cloud looked sheepish and ever so slightly uncomfortable.

"Um… Axel would like a word with you…"

He got up and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Roxas turned awkwardly to the redhead, who was fairly beaming at him. He moved towards Roxas and held his hand out for a shake.

"Hey-ya Roxas. Nice to meet you. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?

Roxas just looked puzzled.

"Um, yeah I know, hi." He shook Axel's surprisingly cool hand.

"Look, sorry about your lecture. Today's not really been good for my brain." Axel snickered.

"No worries, no worries. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else. It honestly has nothing to do with school."

Roxas was even more confused than before. He knew it was showing on his face. It turned to full on bewilderment when Axel blushed and said,

"Um, are you busy tonight? Wanna go on a date or something?"

"…"

Cloud was way too much of a romantic softie.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Goldfish

Roxas **stared**…

He was totally doing a goldfish with his mouth, but he didn't really care at that point.

What the fuck had Axel just asked him???!!!

Axel's grin dropped slightly as he watched Roxas gaping at him in disbelief. He finally managed some coherent speech.

"Um… What did you just say?"

"I said, you wanna go on a date sometime?"

"Uh, yeah….why?"

"Cause your cute kid, I like you."

"You don't even know me, how old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen. I know I don't know you, that's why you go on dates. You get to know the person better."

"It's illegal."

"So? Gotta break the rules sometimes to get what you want, right?"

He moved closer to the small blonde boy. Roxas' heart rate sped up again as Axel stopped about two inches in front of him, totally invading his bubble, and leaned over so that their eyes his, startlingly green, and Roxas' sea blue ones met.

The electricity between them was undeniable. No matter how much he told his stupid brain that Axel was a stranger, and that he shouldn't feel like this, he couldn't help feeling like he already knew Axel. It was that bad.

One part of Roxas felt a pushing urge to pull Axel to him, to twist his hands in that chunky red hair, to slam their lips together. Another wanted to push him away, run, and never look back.

Neither occurred however as Axel brought a hand to Roxas' face, cupping his cheek in one of his hands. He was completely frozen. What was Axel doing?!

Roxas had never been that close to anyone outside of his family before, it was totally new to him, but he was so turned on from just standing next to the guy. He wasn't so inexperienced that he didn't realize lust when he felt it crashing down upon his body, like a tidal wave.

Roxas looked away, but Axel brought his face back in front of him, making their eyes lock. Roxas couldn't get away this time. He decided that whatever consequences this may have, he was just going to have to let the chips fall where they may. He would just have to deal with what came later. There was honestly no fighting it.

Suddenly they were moving towards each other. It seemed like time had completely stopped as they heard a door open. Their heads knocked together as they sprung apart. It was Cloud, damn him. He had a wide smirk on his face, clearly amused by the situation. Both were beet red.

"So sorry to _'interrupt' _boys, but there's a meeting in here in 10 minutes, and I really don't think you'd fancy being caught like that after that little announcement. Now get out of here, you can thank me later."

They gathered their things and ran out of the room. They heard Cloud laugh as he closed the door behind him.

Roxas was still totally embarrassed, but Axel seemed to have gotten over it and was thoroughly enjoying himself, smirking as they walked along.

They got to the parking lot, now practically empty. Roxas flipped open his phone, and began to call someone to come and get him, when a hand clipped it shut again. He looked up to see Axel grinning down at him.

"What are you doing? I missed the bus, I need a ride, gimme back my phone."

"I could do that, or I could take you home."

Roxas tried to grab his phone back, but Axel was way too tall and held it high above his head. Why oh why did he have to be so short?!

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 The ride from hell?

The ride to Roxas' house was waaay too long.

An eternity, in fact, especially since he was doing everything possible not to look at Axel. He was still uberly embarrassed.

Eventually though they got to Roxas' house, he went to open the door but it was locked. He whipped his head around, but Axel looked serious for once, so he swallowed the shout he was going to spit out.

"Um thanks for the ride… could you open the door maybe, I really need to um…"

"Look Roxas, " Axel cut him off.

"I know that I'm way older than you, and that we aren't supposed to have any sort of 'intimate relationship' or anything, but you know I really don't care about any of that shit. I felt a connection between us. I think you did too. I want to see if this goes anywhere. Your smart, you know that age doesn't matter in relationships."

Roxas just stared at the dashboard, picking it apart with his eyes. He had felt a connection, but he didn't want to admit it, for reasons that even he couldn't comprehend.

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes before Axel sighed and unlocked the door. Roxas got out, leaned back in and said,

"You can pick me up at seven."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Axel, meet my parents

Roxas was ready way before seven.

He spazzed out and gotten ready at five-thirty, and paced for like forty-five minutes. He had showered, and spent even longer deciding what to wear. He finally settled on a black shirt with blue flames on the sleeves, and black cargo pants.

What on earth was he doing? Going on a date with Axel? A collage student, a **guy**!

He went downstairs at around ten to seven to wait for Axel. He hoped to just slip out unnoticed, but it seemed he couldn't escape the Spanish Inquisition.

"Hi honey!" His mother Odette called out when she saw him coming down the stairs.

"Oh wow! Your' all dressed up! Where are you going?"

Roxas sighed; his mother was always overly enthusiastic.

"Nowhere mom, just out with a friend." His mom smiled happily, she always wished he would get out more.

"Ok, have fun! Who are you going out with? Sora?"

"Don't be so naïve Odette," his father Derek said fondly coming in from the living room.

"What's her name son? When are you going to go pick her up?"

Roxas had opened his mouth to answer when the doorbell rang.

"She came here? Roxas that's rude! Didn't I teach you anything about women?" He was ranting on some more as he went to open the door. Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. This was going to be interesting.

His dad got to the door and swung it open with cheery optimism, the smile sliding off his face as he saw Axel there, leaning casually against the doorframe, looking like he just got off a movie set or a runway, or something. He smiled a dazzling smile and held out his hand to Roxas' dad.

"Hi Mr. Ummm… Roxas' dad! Nice to meet you, I'm Axel."

Roxas' dad simply gaped at Axel for a few seconds until his mother realized what was happening and stepped in, shaking Axel's hand vigorously, introducing them as, "Roxas' parents". Roxas found his arm being pulled out of his socket as his dad grabbed him, and dragged him into the kitchen, staring him in the face.

"Roxas, who the hell is that?" His dad asked fiercely Roxas rolled his eyes. Secretly however, he was a bit nervous.

"Dad, that's Axel. He's a friend. What, I can't go out with friends now?"

"I didn't say that. But wouldn't you rather go out with someone else… like I donno, a girl or something?" Roxas groaned. His dad always brought this up, Fridays, weekends when he was home by himself. It was almost like he wanted Roxas to go out and get a bunch of girls pregnant or something. He went to move out of the way, but his dad pulled him back.

"Roxas, you're a good looking boy, your nice, you must have the ladies all over you, why don't you give em' what they want once in awhile.

"Dad," Roxas huffed, "What about what I want? Plus you know I don't like going on dates."

"Well what do you like then!" His dad threw his hands in the air.

"I like hanging out with my friends." He pushed his way past his dad, kissed his mom goodbye, and dragged Axel out of the house.

To Be Continued…

Sorry if my times don't match up. I suck at math, lol.

I just realized how short my chapters actually are! They seem to be so much longer when you are typing them up. No matter though, I like posting more frequently, and this is how I get it done! Sorry people, just gonna have to deal w/ it if you don't like it!

Thankees so much to everyone who reviewed in past chaps. They mean so much to me! (Yeah, I know, I'm a total comment whore.)

I swear the next one will be MUCH longer!


	5. Chapter 5 The first date

"Alright, so where do you want to go?" Axel asked starting up the car.

Roxas blushed, still a little embarrassed about the encounter with his parents. He shrugged.

"Um, I didn't really have anything in mind. Where do you want to go? He avoided looking at Axel as much as possible.

"I was just thinking somewhere casual. Dinner, maybe a dance club if that's that kind of thing your' into."

"Sure, I'm up for that."

Axel smiled cheerily and drove off down the road.

"Then off we go!"

They went to a local burger joint nearby that they had both been to, Axel saying that he had connections, having a friend that worked there. They went in and sat down, looking at the menus. Roxas did a bit of a double take as he saw that the waiter was Sora.

"Hi! May I take your… wow, hi Roxas, Axel!"

Both looked at each other, exclaiming,

"You know him?"

Sora laughed at the two, explaining.

"Axel, me and Roxas have been friends since the crib. Born on the same day and everything. Roxas, I know Axel through Riku." Riku being Sora's boyfriend. They laughed. Sora got their orders, Axel convincing him to dock the price a bit since him and Roxas were, "practically family" after all.

The only problem with Sora leaving was that he was the conversation starter. Neither Axel or Roxas were very good at thinking of things to talk about, so it was silent for a few minutes, both wrestling with their minds who were trying to get them to say something. Finally Roxas said,

"So what do you actually do? For fun and stuff. Do you have a job? Do you live on campus at T.U.?

Axel laughed at Roxas' multitude of questions.

"Hold your horses blondie, one at a time." Roxas blushed and Axel continued,

"I'm a 'struggling' musician, singer in a band with me friends. I have a part time job a couple of days a week at the bookstore over on Sunset Street. And I share a dorm room on campus with my band-mate Riku. You know him I believe. Any other questions?" He smirked attractively as Roxas pondered.

"Riku never told me that you were in the band with him. Or that you shared a room."

"Well it's not like he's your boyfriend."

"I know that, I though maybe Sora would have told me at least."

Axel looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you… Mad?" Roxas looked up at him.

"What? No." Axel smiled

"You're a weird kid you know that?"

"Gee thanks…" Axel just laughed at him as Roxas frowned, blushing.

"So what's the name of your band?"

"Eternal Darkness."

"Cool."

Axel studied him.

"You don't talk much do you?" It wasn't really a question.

"I do… I just don't go on many dates."

"Apparently. So what about you? What goes on in the cute little blonde head of yours?"

Roxas' face colored again as he struggled to come up with words. Every time he looked into those emerald eyes, sparkling with mirth, his tongue seemed to turn to mush in his mouth.

"I'm a musician too, and I have a job at a music store."

"What do you play? You in a band?"

"No. I play flute."

Axel chuckled "Kinda a girly instrument."

Roxas crossed his arms, indignant.

"Think whatever you want. I love it. Been playing for four years."

"You must be good."

Roxas just shrugged

"I'd love toy hear you play sometime." Roxas noticed how much emphasis Axel had put on the word love. He blushed.

'I'd like to hear you sing."

"It's a date then."

Roxas chuckled at him. "We're already on a date."

"Another time then."

Sora brought their food and they realized just how close they had been leaning towards each other across the table. Roxas cleared his throat and sat back guiltily. Axel looked triumphant for some reason. Sora just winked at him as he went back to the kitchen.

Despite how nervous he found himself, Roxas had a really good time. Once he got started, Axel was very easy to talk to, always coming up with something else to talk about. They finished eating, and Sora brought the bill complete with discount. Roxas wanted to pay his share, but Axel insisted on paying for it all. It was turning out to be a good night. Axel left a tip for Sora and leaned across the table whispering to Roxas who nodded when he asked,

"You ready to get out of here?"

They were walking out the door when Sora ran over, glomped-attacked Roxas and spoke softly in his ear, laughing,

"Be careful Roxy, make sure Axel uses a condom."

"SORA!!!"

"Have a good night!" Sora sang as they walked out the door, Roxas going cherry red, and Axle looking happily puzzled. They got into the car, Axel looking at Roxas.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing you need to know."

Axel just shrugged, pleased with the way things were going. He drove them to a dance club, the Moonlit Path, telling Roxas that it had the only good music in Twilight Town. Roxas too, shrugged, a bit embarrassed. He wasn't really the best dancer. Axel just grinned as he was told this.

"That's ok, I'll help you."

They got out of the car, parked and walked along the dark road to the club. They saw a group of men in long black coats smoking in an alleyway. They shouted and whistled at Roxas. Axel face darkened, and he grabbed Roxas' hand, towing him quickly along behind him.

"Ignore them." He muttered. Roxas realized that Axel was probably more dangerous than he seemed. He reminded himself not to get on the redhead's bad side.

They got the club and were quickly admitted by the bouncer, who Axel greeted fondly, calling him Rude.

Inside the music pulsed, a throbbing techno beat. Roxas looked through the crown and strobe lights, trying to make things out which was frankly, impossible. Axel grabbed his hand, leading him through the sea of dancing bodies, over to the bar. He shouted over to the bartender, a scowling young girl, a little older than Roxas, with silvery/grayish hair and red eyes.

"Heya Paine! Two sodas, k?" She nodded sharply and handed them over, Axel paying for them. He gave one to Roxas who looked at him curiously. Axel raised an eyebrow of his own at Roxas' questioning.

"What?"

"I would've figured you drank."

"Nope, never have, probably never will." Roxas averted his eyes. He knew it was kind of bad to ask, but he was curious.

"Smoke?"

"Only occasionally. I'm trying to quit. Down to one a day." He smiled proudly, still looking curious.

"Why do you figure me for such a druggie?"

Roxas felt silly all of a sudden. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stereotype you. I guess you just have that bad boy look to you," He turned his face away as it grew red. He was really going to have that checked out; maybe it was some kind of genetic disorder.

"I like it."

He turned back to the redhead as he felt his hand being held, his body pulled away from the stool he was perched on. Axel took their drinks, placing them on the counter, green eyes smiling as he pulled Roxas with him.

"Lets dance." Warning bells went off in Roxas' head. He was a terrible dancer.

"Axel, I told you," he protested, trying to pull away from the man. "I don't dance. I **can't** dance.

Axel just laughed.

"Honestly Roxas, it's not that hard.

By this time he had the blonde out on the dance floor. He loped the boy's arms around his neck, and placed his own around the short boy's skinny waist.

Axel began to move and bop to the electric beat, taking Roxas with him. He found that the read-head was right. It really wasn't that hard. It was actually a lot of fun, plus the music was awesome. Not the normal kind of crap that most people listened to. Roxas had never really noticed that he liked it before.

In short, it was the best date he had ever been on. Not that he had ever really been on many, but still.

Dancing seemed to excite Roxas. It was probably Axel. The way that their bodies moved together, the tall red head leading the small, inexperienced blonde to the music. He was seriously disappointed when he somehow found himself at his house, Axel dropping him off on the doorstep, their hands intertwined.

"Good night." Axel leaned over and pecked him a light kiss on the cheek, releasing his hand softly, almost regretfully.

"…"

Roxas just stared after him for a few seconds before he found his voice.

"Y-yeah… good night… thanks…"

Axel winked at him and continued down the driveway. Roxas brought a hand to his colored cheek, smiling faintly. Things were about to get interesting.

I am so proud of myself! Can't believe I got all that written. I hope you are all still there and I haven't bored you to tears with my first four, incredibly pathetically short chapters. I swear, this is where it all gets good! Thankees for the reviews and ads, keep reading! Cookies for everyone!


	6. Chapter 6 When things go downhill

Oh god in heaven I hate my computer

Oh god in heaven I hate my computer...  
About a month ago I edited this chapter and changed... quite a few things. I save it, go to eat dinner that night, come back half an hour later and what do I have? The first unedited version of what I wrote...  
face-palm  
(This is the third attempt)  
I've also come to the conclusion that everyone needs an AU, slightly OOC, high school fic. This is mine.

Three Months Later… 

Roxas stood outside of his high school, dying of heat exhaustion. It was May, and probably one hundred plus degrees outside. He was waiting for a ride.  
He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed number eight, frowning as he got the message.  
"Hey, this is Axel. Whatever I'm doing, it's probably more important than your call, so leave a message."  
It beeped and Roxas hung up, wondering what could be keeping his boyfriend, and why he wasn't answering his phone. Axel always had it with him and he always picked up when it was Roxas ringing him.  
Over the past few months, Roxas' relationship with Axel had been steadily moving forward. Through lots of laughs, kisses and tears, they had managed to remain together as their bond grew. It would be silly for Roxas to say that he was in love with the redhead, but he was falling in love. Axel captivated Roxas like nothing else. And he was always there, whenever Roxas needed him. Except for now... Or so it seemed…  
He began to walk in the direction of Twilight College, a few blocks away. He planned to stop by Axel's dorm and see what was up. At this time of the day, if he wasn't coming to get Roxas, he was probably there, being one of the few students who opted for morning classes that semester. He always teased Roxas that the reason he couldn't sleep in was because the blonde was still in high school. Neither really minded though. Being able to see each other in the afternoon seemed to turn any bad days into good ones.  
The walk was agony. Roxas began to sweat profusely through his thin t-shirt, and his backpack felt like it had bricks in it instead of a few mere books.  
It took him a good ten minutes to get to the dorm. When he arrived he took the stairs up to the eighth floor, and made his way to room number thirteen.  
He knocked on the door softly. When no one came he knocked louder, finally wondering if the door was unlocked, he tried it. It wasn't. It was only strange because Axel and his dorm-mate Riku, never locked the door. They were so cockily confident that if anyone tried to break in and steal stuff, they'd never get past the crap all over. He set his backpack on the floor with a thud and a sigh as the weight was lifted off his back. He dug around in the sack for a time until he found an electric blue key which had been given to him by Axel, "Just in case." He fit it into the lock quickly and pushed open the door. The room was empty as far as he could see. He walked in and skirted around a pile of rather... fragrant laundry. He sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. Beginning to worry, he pulled out his phone once more.  
He had missed a call. It was from Sora, with a message frantically demanding that Roxas call him at once and that it was an emergency.  
Roxas decided to call Riku first, having gotten his number from Sora. If anyone would know where Axel was, it would be Riku. He frowned again when Riku's phone rang from across the room. He hung up and called Sora who picked up immediately.  
"Roxas!"  
"Sora? What's the matter?"  
Sora was out of breath, like he had been running, and sounded distraught.  
"I-it's Riku… a-and Axel…"  
"What about them? Sora, you're scaring me…"  
"They've been arrested Roxas…"

Roxas was silent. Axel and Riku weren't exactly angels, but they weren't bad people either. What had gone wrong...?  
"Sora. What's going on? What happened to them?"  
"Someone found out about us. How we're dating them, and the fact that we're…"  
"Minors…" Roxas finished for him. The phone dropped out of his hands and onto the carpet. He could hear Sora's voice from the other end of the phone. At that moment he decided it really didn't matter all that much. Why was the world so fucked up, he wanted to know... Couldn't two teenagers be together without everyone giving them all of this shit about it?  
He stood up suddenly and grabbed his phone off of the carpet.  
"Sora! You still there?" He shouted into the phone.  
"Sheesh, no need to shout Roxas, I'm right here. What are we gonna do?" The brunette sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"I really don't know how Sora, but we're getting them out."

To Be Continued…

Wow, I know that took far too long to update. Sorry guys.  
Also I know I write short chappies, but I've been told by some that they like that? Oh well. Maybe the next one will be longer. Now that school is out it'll be much easier for me to update.  
Also I'd like some ideas from you of what you may like to see in this fic. At this point it has no foretold ending, so a few ideas would be nice.  
Comments are love, blood, and chocolate! XD 


End file.
